


I Get To Love You

by ConnectionIsEverything



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff fluff and more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectionIsEverything/pseuds/ConnectionIsEverything
Summary: Fluffy one-shot. Just pure fluff really and Giovanni being adorable and fussy :)
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	I Get To Love You

After a couple of long, difficult and painfully emotional months...lockdown was finally over. The stupid virus was still circulating around but thankfully the restrictions had been lifted. Giovanni had been sat in his London flat in a mix of anxiety and hopefulness as the Prime Minister gave his daily news and press briefing. He hadn't seen Ranvir since Christmas and it was now March. What if the lockdown had been extended? Giovanni didn't have it in him to survive another however long without being with his Ranvi. He had Kai around and he was thankful to have him around but he was desperate to be with Ranvir. Three long months of not being able to hug the woman he loved. They had facetimed every single day and his heart would sink once the emotions got the better of them.

_"I miss you so much, baby." Giovanni felt the tears sting his eyes._

_Ranvir sniffled as the tears ran down her cheeks. She admitted that she was struggling despite having Tushaan around but all she wanted was to hug Giovanni and never let go of him. Their daily facetime calls was the only thing stopping them from going insane although she watched his dance classes and smiled watching him doing the thing he loved the most._

_"I miss you so much too...I don't know how much longer I can deal with this..."_

_Giovanni felt his heart sink more, looking at the woman through the screen of his phone with tears running down her cheeks and her eyes filled with sadness. "It'll be over soon, baby. Once it is I'll be straight over to yours and I'll never leave your side ever again."_

And with that he never left her side again. Once the announcement had been made Giovanni drove straight out into the Chilterns to be with the two most important people in his life. Ranvir had burst into a flood of tears once she saw him standing the doorway. They hugged, kissed, cried, held one another for what felt like forever and they made love late into the night. Giovanni moved in pretty much straight away after that, starting a new life with a little family of his own. 

It was now the summer and life couldn't get any better apart from the fact that Ranvir was drowning up to her eyeballs in work so she spent most days sat at the dining room table glued to her laptop with papers filled with important work notes scattered everywhere. It got to the point where she couldn't find half of the notes she produced. Giovanni would spend most afternoons stood behind her, massaging her shoulders in an attempt to relief some stress off her. He panicked quite often over Ranvir overworking and stressing herself out whilst he tried his best to help out Tushaan with school projects. 

"Giovanni, stop pacing." 

She looked up from her laptop screen to see Giovanni frantically pacing around the kitchen in a blind panic. He was going to end up giving himself a heart attack if he carried on like this. Giovanni eventually stopped pacing and pushed his hand through his messy hair. He wanted to drag Ranvir off that bloody laptop and cuddle her. She needed to take a break and relax. 

"Baby please, put that laptop away now...lets cuddle in bed."

Ranvir took a deep breath and sighed. She was tired no doubting that but she still had so much to do. "five more minutes, I promise." she replied softly.

Giovanni checked the time and sighed in pure frustration. It was almost ten o'clock and he had put Tushaan to bed just over an hour ago, he even squeezed in a little bedtime story as Tushaan had begged him to tell him the story of how he and his mum fell in love. It made Giovanni smile seeing the little boys face light up when he spoke so highly of his mum.

"You said that two hours ago." 

At that point Ranvir could barely concentrate or keep her eyes open but she was too stubborn to even drag herself away from the laptop. She glanced over at the frustrated looking Italian stood in _their_ kitchen. It still felt odd to her describing the house as theirs. Giovanni made it crystal clear that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and that he was here for the long haul. A wave of guilt took over after she realised how selfish she was being, he was literally doing everything at the moment; cooking dinner, taking Tushaan to school and picking him up, taking Shmizzels out for two walks a day...she felt so terrible. 

Giovanni pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down beside her, instantly running his fingers through her dishevelled curls and twirling the ends of her hair around his fingers. He glanced over at the several empty cups of coffee and a plate of half eaten pasta he had made her earlier on in the evening. This woman never stopped working. His eyes scanned her face, she looked so tired with the black bags forming underneath her eyes from the last few days of waking up early to knuckle down with her work. Giovanni placed a soft kiss on her cheek making Ranvir glance to the side at him. She had stopped typing and leaned back against the back of the chair, her whole body stiff from being sat there for almost ten hours. 

"I'm sorry..." she muttered quietly, "you're only trying to take care of me and I'm sat here practically overworking myself..." 

He reached over and closed her laptop shut, pushing the machine away from her across the table.

"you've got nothing to be sorry for baby, but you must rest now. You're having a day off tomorrow and we'll do something together whilst Tushaan is at school."

She gazed deeply into his eyes and a smile appeared from the corner of her lips. Ranvir never felt more grateful to have this incredibly caring man in her life fussing over her, no matter how much it slightly annoyed her at times it was adorable. Her lips met his in a slow, passionate kiss. Giovanni's hand resting on her cheek and his thumb caressed her skin. Time always seemed to stop when they kissed, pouring out their deep feelings for another. 

" _I love you,"_ Ranvir whispered softly as soon as she broke the kiss. 

Those three words were first spoken on the night they had been reunited whilst lying tangled up in bed together in a comfortable silence until Giovanni looked down at Ranvir and blurted out _I love you_ without even thinking twice. His voice had been shaky when he said it for the first time. Ranvir had gazed up at him in shock. It had taken them so long to openly confess their love despite them being in love since week four of Strictly. Giovanni then had began fiddling with the ring on his pinky finger until she said _I love you too_ back to him in a mere whisper. 

Giovanni eyes locked into hers in a loving gaze before replying, " _I love you too, my beautiful princess."_

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more of these little one shot ideas in the future but let me know what you think <3


End file.
